Naruto the Kitsune Spirit of Konoha
by DragonLord223
Summary: The Villagers have a deeply held hatred for the Kyuubi, and truly believed that Naruto was the monster. On his ninth birthday, they decide to finish him off for good. But after he dies, something happens to his soul, changing him forever. Watch as the Spirit Kitsune of Naruto adventures the Elemental Nations! Rated-M just to be sure.
1. Chapter 1

Author's note- Hello fellow Fanfiction viewers! And welcome to my new Naruto story. This was an idea that came to me suddenly, and I couldn't continue with my other one until I made this. I'm not going to spoil anything about this new story, so you'll just have to read it.

Second Author's note- I decided to edit this story just a little bit. I changed a few things and added some more dialog as well. It should flow more smoothly now. **Edited on 5/12/2018.**

* * *

"Hello there!" = Normal speech.

 _''Hello there!''_ = Normal thought.

* * *

Chapter-1-The death of Uzumaki Naruto.

* * *

It was that time of the year again, October 10th, the day the Kyuubi-no-Kitsune attacked Konoha. The same day Naruto Uzumaki was born, and the same day the Kyuubi-no-Kitsune was sealed into said Uzumaki. Today was young Naruto's birthday, but it was not spent happily surrounded by friends and family like it should have been. No, Naruto had been alone since birth as far as he could remember. No family, no friends, and no-one to care for him. If he had someone to call a friend, then he didn't know it.

It was a lonely life for him, but a lonely life was all he knew. But he so wished that being alone was the worst of his problems. He wished he could say, "I hate being alone." and leave his life problems at that. But no, that was not true in the least.

Besides being completely alone for the short life that he had lived so far. Every time his birthday came around he was hunted down by the angry villagers, and beaten harshly. He would try to outrun them, try to hide from them, even try and beg them to leave him alone. But they would spare him no mercy. Yes, the villagers held a deep hatred for Naruto, and the poor boy never knew why.

They would call him things like _Monster_ , _Family Killer_ , even _Demon_ on a daily basis. He was constantly glared at publicly, and yelled at for the simplest things. Naruto could never buy things from any town merchant, because they would never sell to him. And on the off chance that they would, the prices would be jacked way up, to the point that he wasn't able to pay anyway. This often lead to him starving, and he would very often have to try and steal food just to live. But that would usually lead to him getting caught and punished, harshly.

The poor boy truly wished he knew why they all hated him, because then _maybe_ he could fix what he was doing wrong. If only he knew why, then he could strive to change himself for the better. But the thing was, Naruto wasn't to blame. All this hate put towards him, was not him fault, and it wasn't something he could fix. Naruto was doomed to a pain filled life from the moment he was born, because of something way out of his control.

The day the Kyuubi-no-Kitsune suddenly attacked Konoha, that day many lives were lost. So many Ninja put their lives on the line just to stop the rampaging Demon, and very many were lost in doing so. The Ninja of Konoha were some of the best of the best, but still stood no chance against the massive nine tailed Demon fox. Konoha was doomed, at least it seemed so, but the timely intervention by the Yondaime Hokage is what saved them.

Minato Namikaze, aka the Yondaime Hokage had arrived just in time to stop the beast. With his powerful summoning with the Toads of Mount Myoboku, Minato had been able to stop the Kyuubi dead in it's tracks, preventing more innocent deaths. But Minato arrived a little to late, hundreds had already been slain by the rampaging beast. He soon realized that the only way to stop the beast, was to seal it away inside of something.

But the problem was that Kyuubi was way too powerful to be sealed inside of an inanimate object, it would have to be sealed inside of a living being. Minato didn't have time to find someone willing enough, and so he was forced to use his own newborn son. His wife Kushina had followed after Minato, in order to help him stop the Demon Fox. Using her Fuinjutsu Chakra Chains, Kushina was able to hold the beast down long enough for Minato to seal it away.

The sealing process was fatal to Minato, and he knew it, but that didn't stop him. Kushina _may_ have survived the fight, but a surprise attack by the Kyuubi's claw had pierced her chest, and she was left to bleed out soon after. With both family members dead, Naruto was left alone right at the center of the battle-field, with no one left to watch over him.

Luckily for the blonde baby boy, the Sandaime Hokage had seen the whole thing, and quickly went to aid the baby Jinchūriki. He knew the life young Naruto would probably be forced into living, but there was nothing he could do besides aid him as he grew up. However Sarutobi's first mistake was informing the Village of Naruto, and that he contained the Kyuubi. When the village learned of this they became outraged, and immediately called for his death.

Sarutobi had hoped that they would think Naruto a hero, because he was the only thing keeping the Kyuubi at bay. But he had never anticipated this reaction, and had to quickly make a new law that forbid anyone to speak of this. Sarutobi had been forced to place baby Naruto into the Orphanage, until he was old enough to live on his own. Sadly the Orphanage didn't take too well to Naruto's presence, and at the age of four he was forced onto the street.

Naruto was forced to survive alone on the streets of Konoha, scavenging for food just to survive. Sarutobi had learned about this a few weeks after Naruto was kicked out, and for the boy's safety Sarutobi rented Naruto a small single bedroom apartment. However, now that Naruto didn't have the safety of the Orphanage, the villagers took this as their chance to strike. And when Naruto's birthday came around, the civilians made a mob to chase after him and beat him harshly.

Every morning after his birthday, Naruto would wake up in the Hospital, and Sarutobi would be sitting there next to him. Naruto would always ask Sarutobi why the Villagers hated him, and what could he do to change their opinion of him. But Sarutobi's answer always disappointed. He would say that he didn't know why they all hated him, even though he really did know. Sarutobi would ask that Naruto give the villagers time, that maybe they would change as time went on. Naruto had believed the old man's wishes, and continued to give the villagers a chance, even if it wasn't healthy for him to do so.

Over a few years, Naruto had tried everything he could to make them not hate him. He tried being polite to everyone, despite the murderous glares they sent him. He had tried being helpful to anyone he came acrossed, which only ended up with him being hit or chased away. He never yelled at them, even if he got yelled at. And with time, some of the villagers actually changed their opinion of the little boy.

The main civilian populous of Konoha refused to change how they saw him, no matter how hard he tried. But Naruto's actions had managed to reach the hearts of some of the Ninja Clans. Those clans were the Uchiha Clan, the Hyuuga Clan, the Yamanaka Clan, and the Inuzuka Clan. Those named clans had been touched by how hard the poor boy worked for their forgiveness, and as a result, strived to treat the boy normally. They could see that Naruto truly wasn't the Demon they all thought he was, that he was just a lonely scared little boy.

At the young age of seven, Naruto had gained a few people that he could call friends. Uchiha Sasuke, Heir to the Uchiha Clan became Naruto's first true friend. Sasuke cared for Naruto, and felt as though he needed to take care of him, even though he was nearly the same age. Sasuke would always protect Naruto from any villager stupid enough to try and harm him, by threatening to have his older brother, Uchiha Itachi punish them. That quickly made many of them back off when Sasuke was around.

Next to follow was the Heiress to the Hyuuga Clan, Hinata Hyuuga. Whenever the shy Hyuuga had the free time, they would play together at the Hyuuga Clan Compound. Naruto had quickly taken to calling Hinata his Nee-San, which would always get a few heartfelt laughs from other clan members. Naruto didn't get to spend a lot of time with Hinata, but he would cherish the time that he had. He always found the Hyuuga Clan to be a little weird though, but not in a bad way.

Then their was Ino Yamanaka, Heiress to the Yamanaka Clan. The two blondes quickly took to each other, and Ino was always inviting him over to her house for sleep overs. Naruto had been a bit nervous the first few times she asked that of him, but eventually caved and accepted her invite. What would follow was some of the most fun he had ever had before, and would always accept her invites from that point on. Ino had babied Naruto, and treated him as if he was extremely fragile. But Naruto didn't mind at all, in fact he enjoyed it quite a lot.

Finally there was the Inuzuka Clan, and more importantly there was Tsume Inuzuka, Clan head of the Inuzuka Clan. Tsume was a very beautiful woman, and a beautiful mother to two. One day Tsume had invited Naruto over for dinner, in the hopes that he would become friends with her son Kiba Inuzuka. Kiba was a little to hyper for Naruto's liking, but they still became friends. However, it was actually Tsume herself that Naruto took a real liking to. Tsume had become like a mother to him, and whenever he visited the Clan Compound, Naruto would hangout with her.

Tsume herself was quite surprised with how Naruto reacted to her, but then it should have been obvious. Naruto never had a real mother or father since they both died the day he was born, so it wasn't surprising that he took to Tsume like she was his mother. Only a week after meeting the Inuzuka's, Naruto had taken to calling Tsume his Kaa-Chan/Mother. It was a little weird being called that by the little blonde boy, but she quickly took to liking it. It was nice to know that she could make him happy.

Sadly that is where the good things come to an end. After only a single year of being treated normally by those Clans, and having friends for a year; Naruto's time of happiness was about to come to an abrupt and violent end. Yes, only one year after Naruto's life started to change for the better, some of the more hate fill civilians decided that they couldn't control their hatred any longer.

The civilians that couldn't change their hearts, decided that they truly wanted the poor boy dead and gone. But they knew how hard it was going to be to get him separated from the Clan's safe hold, and that's why they planned out an attack. They would wait for their chance to strike, and when that chance came, they would be ready. That chance just so happened to be today, Naruto's ninth birthday. They knew that Naruto always wanted to be alone on his birthday, so that was their chance to strike...

* * *

That's where we find young Naruto, currently running for his life. Behind him was an angry mob of Villagers, and Naruto knew he would probably be dead if he got caught. If he could make it to the Uchiha Clan Compound, then maybe he would be safe. But the mob would not let him get there, they had managed to chase him far away from the Clan Compounds. Now he had no chance of survival, and soon enough he was cornered down an alley. Far far away from any of the Clan Compounds that would save him.

The terrified blonde child turned around in fear, he was caught, and he wasn't going to get away. The Villagers grinned evilly at the terrified child, they finally had their chance to finish what the Yondaime Hokage started. After all this time spent waiting, they finally had their chance. "What's wrong Demon!? No where to run!?" One pitchfork welding Villager yelled, poising his weapon for attack. "That's right Demon! Your time has come! Those stupid Clans that you managed to trick will not save you now!" Another yelled, a Kunai in his hand.

The Villager standing at the front of the mob grinned triumphantly, a short sword held in his right hand. "The day for revenge has come everyone!" The mob leader yelled, getting shouts of agreements from the rest of the angry mob standing behind him. "Today we will avenge our fallen friends and family! Today the Kyuubi will die!" He shouted before rushing forward, the rest of the mob following behind him.

Naruto wanted to yell or beg for his life, but he knew that it wouldn't stop them. In fact it would only make them angrier at him. Naruto screamed in pain as a sword stabbed him in the stomach, then a Kunai struck his arm. The angry mob grinned at his plight, as they continued to brutally attack him. Naruto was lucky though, because he had fainted from the pain early on, and wouldn't feel the rest of what they did to him.

* * *

Naruto's mindscape

* * *

It was quiet in Naruto's mindscape, quieter then usual. A low rumble could be heard coming from behind the large cage that held the Kyuubi. The beast's eyes widened when it realized that everything started to go dark. It growled in anger. **"Those pathetic human's have gone too far this time..."** It snarled in hot anger, before letting out a sigh. **"There is nothing I can do to save you this time kit... Your wounds are too great to fix... Even for me..."** It stated gravely as it stared at the ravaged body of Naruto that was floating in the mindscape.

Suddenly the cage slammed open as the seal dispersed into the air. The Kyuubi's eyes widened at that, the cage opening meant that Naruto had died. This was it for him, he would be sent back to the underworld, while this little child had payed for it. He couldn't save Naruto, _no_ , Naruto was already dead...

It was then that the Kyuubi noticed a spirit floating next to Naruto's dead body. The beast's eyes widened in shock, Naruto had yet to pass over to the next life! Kyuubi suddenly came up with an idea, as it slowly reached out to grab the spirit in it's giant furry claws. **"You don't deserve what happened to you."** Kyuubi stated to the sleeping spirit, as it's power flowed into it. **"But you're not going to the afterlife just yet kit, and I'm going to make sure of that!"** Kyuubi declared with a wide grin, as the spirit started to change.

It suddenly grew three furry fox tails, and two furry fox ears grew onto the top of his head. He grew at least five inches taller, and his deep blue eyes became slitted like a fox's. His fingernails grew into claws and his teeth sharpened, his canine teeth grew longer and poked out of his mouth. His spiky blonde hair grew longer as well, now down to the middle of his back. The whisker marks on his face became much thicker and more defined, and darker in color too. Naruto's face had become slightly more feminine as well, finalizing the look of a Kitsune.

Kyuubi smiled at it's latest work. He had managed to save Naruto by turning him into a Kitsune Spirit. Naruto's soul had been turned into a Kitsune Spirit, powered by a third of Kyuubi's Yoki, hence the three fox tails. Kyuubi suddenly felt very weak, as he fell to the ground. **"D-Damn... It seems my time is up kit..."** Kyuubi said weakly, as it grinned. **"It seem like you'll have to find out how to control your new form on your own..."** The massive beast stated as the light in his eyes faded, and he vanished. **"Who knows? Maybe you'll remember this encounter..."** The mindscape vanished, and Kitsune Spirit Naruto vanished as well.

* * *

The mob grinned triumphantly down at the corpse of Naruto. If you were to look, you wouldn't even be able to tell that it was ever once his body; Mainly because once they finished beating him, the one Ninja used a low level Fire Style Jutsu to burn his body.

"The Demon is dead! The Demon is dead!" They cheered happily as they spit on the burnt ground where Naruto used to be. The cheering would continue for the rest of the night, as those hate filled towns people celebrated and partied over their victory. It wouldn't be long before the knowledge of Naruto's death spread all around the village. A part of the Villagers would overjoyed at his demise, but when the Ninja Clans learned of this...

* * *

The next morning - In the Hokage's Office

* * *

Sarutobi Hiruzen was in his office currently going over a few papers, when his ANBU Commander appeared by the Body Flicker Technique. Hiruzen looked up suddenly from his paper, quickly taking in the intense look the ANBU Commander aka Kakashi, wore. "Hokage-Sama! We have a problem!" Kakashi stated seriously, instantly gaining Hiruzen's attention.

"Yes? What is it Kakashi? I'm busy at the moment." Hiruzen asked, giving Kakashi a moment to reply. Though the reply was not something he was ready to hear, not now not ever. The next few words would stick with him for the rest of his life.

"Uzumaki Naruto... H-Has been murdered..." And just like that the whole room went silent, as Hiruzen stared at Kakashi in stunned shock. A few minutes passed before the old Hokage spoke again.

"Y-You can't be serious Kakashi-Kun!" Hiruzen spoke in shock. Getting a firm nod as his answer, Hiruzen fell back into his chair. "I-It can't be..." He stated out loud, but it wasn't pointed at Kakashi.

Kakashi's shoulders slumped, as he sighed. "I was out of town, a-and when I got back I overheard some of the Villagers talking about how the _Demon_ had been finally killed." Kakashi stated, gaining Hiruzen's attention again. "It seems like they cornered the poor boy before beating him to death, t-there wasn't even a body left... The whole alley was burned, only ashes remained." Kakashi's words struck Hiruzen's heart like a Kunai. Hiruzen couldn't believe it, he truly didn't want to.

Hiruzen had tried to keep Naruto safe, he really did. He gave Naruto a private single room apartment, in the hopes that he would be safer. And when the Ninja Clans became friends with Naruto, Hiruzen had felt like Naruto would be safe from harm. And he was safe, at least for a year. But it seems that the hearts of some of the Villagers were too filled with hate and resentment, and they had finally got him. Hiruzen stared at his desk with dead eyes, as silence fell around the room.

Finally after an intense silence, Hiruzen locked a piercing gaze on Kakashi. "Who?... Who killed him?" Hiruzen asked lowly, his tone laced with anger.

Kakashi's gaze fell to the floor. "I'm not sure Hokage-Sama... But from what I over heard, it was a large mob, not just a few random people." Kakashi admitted sadly, the ANBU Commander already missed the blonde runt. It was his job to watch over Naruto, and it seemed like he failed, miserably. He was only gone for a week, and he hoped that Naruto would've been fine in the mean time.

Hiruzen felt even more horrible, they didn't even know who killed the boy. And because of that, they couldn't punish the one's responsible for his murder. Hiruzen sighed sadly, his head held in his hands. "Minato would be rolling in his grave right now, knowing what his son has been forced to go through..." The old Hokage stated while staring at a picture of Minato next to his redheaded wife. Hiruzen withheld the knowledge of Naruto's heritage for his safety, but it seems that might not have been the best idea.

Kakashi couldn't help but nod at the Hokage's statement. "Maybe if the Village knew of his heritage?" Kakashi said, trying to reach for an answer.

Hiruzen shook his head sadly. "I'm afraid that it might not have changed anything. Some of the civilians were very dead set on revenge, I just wish I was there to save him." Hiruzen said, his own depressing thoughts starting to assault his mind. If only he was there, then maybe he could have saved the boy.

Kakashi shook his head. "You can't blame yourself Hokage-Sama. You're a very busy man, you couldn't have watched over him twenty four seven." Kakashi stated, trying to take the blame away from the heart broken old man.

Hiruzen shook his head dejectedly. "No, It was my fault from the start. I should have never informed them of his Jinchūriki status." Hiruzen said, depressed about his passed decisions. But that didn't matter now, Naruto was dead, and he was going to have to inform the whole Village about this... Even if many of them already knew...

* * *

It was around nine when the Hokage had called for the whole Village to congregate at the base of the Hokage Tower. It was time to inform everyone about what happened to Naruto, even though he knew some of them already knew. He sighed sadly as he walked out into the roof of the Tower, his visage standing near the edge. All the Civilians quieted down when the spotted their beloved Hokage standing atop the Hokage tower. They new that the Hokage only called meetings like this when there was something really important that they needed to know.

Hiruzen cleared his throat loudly, a jutsu of his extending his voice across a large distance. "People of Konoha, today is a very sad day." He stated loudly, getting looks from everyone. Every Villager stood there silently waiting for the old Hokage to say something. "Yesterday, young Uzumaki Naruto... Was murdered in cold blood by a mob of civilians..." Hiruzen stated sadly, his voice echoing far enough for everyone to hear. Hiruzen had to look away when his eyes locked onto the heart broken looks that the Ninja Clans gave. Sasuke, Hinata, and Ino gasped out in horror at the Hokage's statement. They didn't want to believe it! They couldn't believe it!

"The Demon finally got what it deserved!" Someone yelled suddenly, instantly getting murderous glares from the Ninja Clans. "That's what that family killer deserved!" Another yelled, getting a few of the other civilians to shout their agreements. Some of the clan members of the Ninja Clans looked like they were only a few seconds away from killing those who cheered at Naruto's death.

"You should be ashamed of yourselves!" Hiruzen yelled in anger, pointing out the civilians that cheered. "Naruto lived his whole life trying to befriend all of you! Yet some of you never gave him a chance, and you killed him because you couldn't drop your stupid hate for the Kyuubi!" He yelled in righteous furry, making many of them look down in shame. Hiruzen then pointed over to the Ninja Clans. "Look at these people! They tried and befriended Naruto! They didn't treat him like the plague!" The Hokage said in appraisal to the Ninja Clans.

However some of them didn't take too kindly to Hiruzen's lack of compassion about their hate for the Kyuubi, the monster that killed their family and friends. "That Demon killed our family's! Our friends! And yet you call our hate stupid and misplaced!?" Some angry Villagers yelled back, getting supportive nods from some others.

Hiruzen narrowed his eyes at their stupidity. "You are all wrong! The Kyuubi is the one to blame for your family's deaths! But Naruto is.. _Was_ not the Kyuubi... He was merely the monster's jailer, and by killing him you have set the Kyuubi free!" The old man yelled back, stopping them in their tracks. " _B_ _ijū_ can not be killed, only their body's can be. It probably won't take the Kyuubi ten years to reform in this world." Hiruzen informed grimly, shocking many of them.

But one stupid Villager had to open his stupid mouth. "B-But didn't the Yondaime seal that Monster away inside a child so we could finish the beast off?" A few people nodded, that sounded like right to them. The Ninja Clan members looked sick to their stomach at hearing that. They couldn't believe the ignorance of some of the civilians.

Hiruzen had to refrain from slapping a hand to his face. The nerve of the people was really starting to get on his nerves. "What I'm about to tell you all was an S-Rank secret, but now that Naruto is dead, this secret doesn't matter anymore." Hiruzen started, instantly gaining everyone's attention. "Uzumaki Naruto was the son of none other then the Yondaime Hokage... And yet you all felt like the boy didn't deserve to live!" Hiruzen shouted in anger. Everyone when stock still when they heard that, surely that couldn't be true. They didn't want to believe that they killed the only heir to the Namikaze clan.

"I hope you are happy with yourselves, knowing that you killed the only heir to the Namikaze clan." Hiruzen stated in anger as he walked away, leaving everyone alone to their thoughts. A memorial would be held soon, in honor of Naruto. But only the Ninja Clans and some of the civilians would be seen attending it.

* * *

Konoha Graveyard, the next day

* * *

It was early morning, and the sun had yet to rise. It had been a day and a half since Naruto's untimely demise. However something didn't feel right. If he had been killed, then why was he currently laying in a patch of grass next to the graveyard. And why did he feel different? He sat up slowly, looking around him in confusion.

He was confused, completely baffled actually. He was sure he died, he felt the pain from being beaten to death, even stabbed in the heart. But as he slowly looked himself over, he noticed that there was no marks from that beating, not even a scratch. As he felt himself down, he quickly came to realize the feeling of something furry touching his back. Quickly turning around, he came face to tail with his three new fox tails. He looked up and felt the two fox ears sitting on top of his head, which would occasionally twitch when they heard something. He glanced down to his hands, taking notice of he sharp claws.

He sat there for the better part of an hour, before the feeling of the morning sun hit his face. He brought a clawed hand to his face, feeling the cold warmth in his cheeks. He felt alive yet not completely, he could feel that it was true. But he was different, and not just in his appearance ether.

He felt alive... Yet, not alive... He could see the world around him, and feel the world around him. But he felt like the world couldn't see him... It was very hard to comprehend, it felt almost supernatural to him, like he was a Ghost or a Spirit...

Naruto hopped up to his feet, feeling his clawed toes dig into the earth below him. His new height felt weird, and his longer hair was something he would have to get used to. He glanced behind himself, noticing that his newly acquired tails seemed to do their own thing. He would have to learn how to control them, and his ears too. He felt the side of his head looking for his old ears, only to find nothing. That's what he thought, the fox ears on his head were his new primary ears.

He sighed out loud, this was all very confusing to him. A moment later his head started to feel weird, and he felt his vision start to blur. It didn't hurt, it just felt different. Once the feeling passed, he suddenly remembered something. Trying to focus on that memory, he remembered hearing a deep booming voice speak to him. A voice that sounded very familiar, yet not. Like he knew that voice his whole life, but never met the being behind the voice.

He struggled to remember the moment, and he vaguely remembered hearing something about a Kitsune. But what about a Kitsune he couldn't remember. He looked over his body again. _''A-Am I a Kitsune?''_ He asked himself in thought, thinking that he looked like what he thinks one would look like. Sharp teeth, sharp claws, three furry fox tails, two furry fox ears, thick whiskers; Definitely what a Kitsune would look like, if he ever saw one.

Naruto had read about them once, the _one_ time he snuck into the public Library. They were supposedly Mythical Spirits, and were next to impossible to catch because of their complete Mastery over Illusions. Because of this, there was very _very_ limited information on them. But there was a blurred image of a Kitsune he remembered seeing in the book, and it looked vaguely similar to him right now.

He sighed out loud, running a clawed hand through his blonde hair. _''I wonder what I can do?''_ The young blonde haired Kitsune Spirit thought, as he flexed his hands. After a minute of trying to make something happen, and failing, he gave up with a pout. The pout looking odd on his more feminine face. He snapped his fingers in thought, and was completely surprised when a flaming blue ball of fire appeared. _''Ooh! I can summon fire?''_ Deciding to test his theory, he snapped his finger again and the fire vanished. He grinned widely. _''Okay! This is neat!''_

He spent the next half an hour making the Kitsune-Bi/Fox Fire, appear and then disappear, laughing giddily the whole time. He looked around the area, trying to find a good tree to climb. He quickly found the tallest tree in the area, and grinned as he ran over to it. _''Now how do I get up there?''_ He thought as he gave the tree a once over. He frowned when he noticed that all the branches were to high up to reach. Now how would he get up there?

He stared at the closest branch with a frown. He kept staring at it, only to blink in confusion when the branch started to get closer. His eyes widened in shock as he looked down, realizing that he was floating in the air! He then looked back up to the branch, concentrating hard, and started to float up to the branch. He grinned widely as he landed upon the tree, glancing back to the ground with a massive grin. _''I- I can fly? I can fly!''_ He was absolutely ecstatic. He could get used to this.

He then took off through the forest, floating from tree to tree happily. At first it was a little hard to control, but he quickly took to controlling how to float. His mystical sounding laughs would be heard flying around the forest for the next hour, but there wasn't anyone around to hear him...

* * *

Chapter-1-END

* * *

Author's note- I hope you all enjoyed my new story idea. I would very much appreciate your reviews!


	2. Chapter 2 - Sasuke visits the Graveyard

Five days... Five days had passed since Naruto's death, and four days since his memorial. The village continued on in its own way, trying to forget the memory of the recently murdered son of the Yondami Hokage. Believe it or not, but not everyone in the Village hated Naruto. Out of the many clans that live in Konoha, some of them never thought of the boy as a monster or a problem. But it was because of the people that did hate him spreading the word that he was a Demon, that a natural distrust spread all through out Konoha.

Out of all the Civilians in Konoha, it was the people that lived in the Red-Light-District that held an unnatural hate for the poor blonde boy. And since Naruto lived in said district, it was only a matter of time before the people got to him. The mob that had hunted him down had felt that after they avenged their family's, they would feel better. But they were sorely wrong, if anything, killing Naruto just made their lives worse.

When the Ninja clans, specifically the Uchiha-Clan, Hyuuga-Clan, Yamanaka-Clan, and the Inuzuka-Clan learned of the Red-Light-District-Civilians involvement in Naruto's murder, they strived to hunt down those responsible. Anyone involved in Naruto's demise had been tracked down and executed for child murder. But even after killing some of the ones responsible, it still didn't take away the feeling that they had failed to protect a child. The Uchiha-Police-Force, they were in Konoha to keep it safe, yet they had failed to save a single child from an angry mob.

Angry with their own failure, the Uchiha-Police-Force strived to better themselves, so as to make sure something like this never happened again. But the scar of their failure haunted them still.

* * *

Uchiha Sasuke was walking through the streets of Konoha, heading in the direction of the Graveyard. Along side him was his older brother, Uchiha Itachi. Young Sasuke had been friends with Naruto before his death, and had taken his death really hard. Naruto was one of the only people that Sasuke would consider a friend, excluding his family of course. And when Sasuke learned that Naruto was murdered, he fell into a depression.

The usually bright and playful Uchiha had suddenly become quiet and cold to anyone and everyone. His mother, Uchiha Mikoto had become worried about him. She had tried to cheer him up and help him get over it, but it didn't change the fact that his friend was gone.

In the few days since Naruto's death, Sasuke had been seen frequently appearing at the graveyard. It was the only place he felt happy, but even he himself didn't know why. When he was at Naruto's grave he felt like he was with Naruto again, like Naruto was there by his side but he just couldn't see him. He of course didn't tell anyone about this feeling, worried that they would think he had lost it. But Sasuke knew better, he knew he wasn't crazy.

Sasuke kneeled down next to Naruto's grave, placing the flowers he had on the grave stone. His eyes started to tear up when he read the words engraved onto the stone. ''Here lies Uzumaki Namikaze Naruto, **Jinchūriki** of the Kyuubi-no-Kitsune.'' His fingers lightly trailed acrossed the stone, tears falling from his face.

Sasuke sat down next to the grave, looking up to the sky, his eyes searching for something. It was raining lightly, the cold rain dampening his spikey black hair. "I- I miss you buddy... You were my only friend... You know that?" Sasuke asked out loud, not expecting to receive an answer. He smiled slightly, remembering the fun times he had with the blonde haired runt. "Things have been really quiet since you left..." Sasuke said quietly, his head drooping slightly.

"Y-... You were my best friend, even though you may have never known it." Sasuke admitted out loud, his smile slipping away. He hated to admit it, but he never told Naruto what he thought of him, and now he never would get that chance. Tears started to fall, as his head lowered in shame. "I-I regret never telling you that I thought of us as f-friends, I-I had thought that you already knew that we were..." Sasuke admitted sadly, angry at himself for his own lack of thought.

He sat there is silence, the rain and darkened sky painting a somber image. Minutes passed in a calm silence, as Sasuke was left to his thoughts. What Sasuke didn't know, was that there was an invisible blonde haired Kitsune laying right on top of the grave he was sitting next to. Ruto was laying on his back resting atop his own grave, his hands resting behind his head. A happy smiled graced the Kitsune's face, as he heard the Uchiha spill his heart felt thoughts out loud. He didn't know Sasuke thought of him as a friend in his living life. And now that he knew, it made his soul swell in joy. But he already had a sneaking suspicion.

Naruto's tails lay spread across his grave stone, one fell off to the side coming to rest on Sasuke's head. Sasuke would have probably jumped when he felt it, but he was too out of it to react at the moment. He just sighed lowly as the rain continued to fall lightly, and before he knew it he had dozed off.

Ruto frowned thoughtfully as he glanced down at the sleeping Uchiha. It was raining and there was a cool breeze flowing through the area, and Sasuke was only dressed in a T-shirt and shorts. If he was left out as is, Sasuke would come down sick, or even die from exposure to the elements. With that thought in mind, Naruto carefully picked Sasuke up off the ground with his tails, and lay him next to the upper half of the gravestone. The Kitsune propped Sasuke upright, letting his back rest against the stone wall. Naruto then grabbed a small blanket that he found and covered Sasuke up with it.

Naruto smiled down at Sasuke while floating a few feet above him, carefully making sure that Sasuke was fully covered by the blanket. He wouldn't stand it if his new friend got sick on his watch, he could never stand himself if that happened. Naruto frowned again, _''What if the blanket's not enough?''_ He asked himself. He thought silently for a moment, before a thought came to him. Smiling softly, Naruto reached down and carefully placed his clawed finger to Sasuke's forehead, pumping a very small amount of his warm Chakra into him. Sasuke relaxed into the warm feeling of Naruto Chakra, and a small smile came to the sleeping Uchiha's face.

Naruto frowned slightly though. It seemed like he would have to keep an eye out for Sasuke in the future. Naruto wouldn't allow his friends to get hurt, whether they themselves caused it or not. He looked down at the sleeping Sasuke, if Naruto wasn't there for him, then Sasuke would have frozen to death. Naruto shook his head, he would think on this later.

Finished with his work, Naruto smiled before transforming into a little black fox looking creature that had red fur tipped paws and a tuft of black fur atop his head that was also tipped in red, around his neck was a thick coat of dark black fur, and behind him was his three fluffy black tails. He had greenish blue slitted eyes with red eyelids, and a small black nose. Once he finished his little transformation, he vanished into the forest that surrounded the Graveyard, leaving Sasuke alone at his grave. **((Author's note- Think of Zorua from Pokemon))**

ADD LINE

A few hours had passed since then, and Itachi was starting to become worried. He had left Sasuke alone at the grave for privacy. But when two hours had passed and Sasuke had yet to return, he went out to search for him. It only took the red eyed Uchiha around ten minutes before he found Sasuke sleeping atop Naruto's grave covered in a warm blanket. Itachi quickly ran over to see if he was OK, only to let out a relived sigh when he realized that Sasuke was just asleep.

But then a confused look crossed his face, _''Where did Sasuke get the blanket?''_. Itachi turned his **Sharingan** on and his gaze swept across the Graveyard, only detecting trace amounts of Chakra in the area. Letting out another sigh, before reaching out to wake his little brother up. "Wake up little brother, it's time to head home." Itachi said calmly, a soft smile gracing his face.

Sasuke blinked slowly as he took in his surroundings, and the feeling of a warm blanket covering him. His gaze eventually locked with Itachi's. "I-Itachi-Nee-San? What are you doing here?" Sasuke asked quietly, a confused look covering his face.

Itachi simply held the gaze, giving Sasuke a smile. "I came here to find you little brother, it's cold out and I don't want you to get sick." Itachi replied.

Sasuke looked down. "O-Oh... I'm guessing you got me this blanket?" Sasuke asked as he eyed the weirdly warm fur blanket.

Itachi frowned at Sasuke's question. "No I didn't. I thought that blanket was yours."

Sasuke's face scrunched up in confused thought, he didn't remember bringing a blanket. He looked down and noticed that he wasn't on the ground either. "I-It's not mine. I don't have one, and I remember falling asleep on the ground." Sasuke answered as he went to hop off the gravestone, walking up to his older brother.

Itachi frowned again, his black eyes staring off in thought. He didn't know what to think of the situation. He shook his head, his thoughts were getting him no where. "Come on little brother, let's go home." Itachi said as he lead Sasuke out of the Graveyard. Sasuke couldn't help but glance back at the grave in thought, that weird feeling like he was being watched came back again. But as he glanced at Itachi, it seemed like he was the only one that felt it. And because of this feeling, Sasuke would be seen coming to the Graveyard every day from that point on...


End file.
